Thomas O'Malley
Thomas O'Malley is the male protagonist in Disney's 1970 animated feature film The Aristocats. * Thomas O'Malley played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Jungle Emperor and Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 2: The Enchanted Christmas. * Thomas O'Malley played Prince Eric in The Little Aristocat and The Little Aristocat 2: The Return of the Sea. * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Kris Kringle in O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town. * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Simba in The Cat King, The Cat King 2: O'Malley's Clan, The Cat King 1½, The Cat Guard: Return of the Meow, The Cat Guard, The Cat Guard 2: The Rise of Fat Cat and The Cat Guard 3: Battle for the Clan. * Thomas O'Malley played Flik in A Cat's Life. * Thomas O'Malley played Tramp in Duchess and the O'Malley and Duchess and the O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure. * Thomas O'Malley played Paul in Kimba's Dragon. * Thomas O'Malley played Danny in Cats Don't Dance (Duchess Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Derek in The Lioness Princess, The Lioness Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain and The Lioness Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom. * Thomas O'Malley played D.J. Drake in Wacky Tunes: Back in Action. * Thomas O'Malley played The Prince in Duchess White and the Seven Dogs and Happily Ever After (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Charlie Barkin in All Animals Go to Heaven and All Animals Go to Heaven 2. * Thomas O'Malley played Dimitri in Duchesstasia. * Thomas O'Malley played Mickey Mouse in The Farmer Cat and the Aristocat, O'Malley and the Beanstalk and O'Malley's Christmas Carol. * Thomas O'Malley played Phoebus in The Chipmunk of Notre Dame and The Chipmunk of Notre Dame 2. * Thomas O'Malley played Aladdin in O'Malleyladdin, O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Fat Cat and O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves. * Thomas O'Malley played Pacha in The Marsupilami's New Groove and The Marsupilami's New Groove 2: Scooby's New Groove. * Thomas O'Malley played Hercules in O'Malleycules. * Thomas O'Malley played Basil in The Great Aristocat Detective. * Thomas O'Malley played Lou Lou Who in How the Dog Stole Christmas (2000). * Thomas O'Malley played Ted in Marsupilami (The Lorax). * Thomas O'Malley played Prince Cornelius in Duchlina. * Thomas O'Malley played Roger Radcliffe in 101 Dogs and 101 Dogs 2: Whopper's London Adventure. * Thomas O'Malley played Mr. Emelius Browne in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Duchess Animal Style) * Thomas O'Malley played Prince Charming in Duchella. * Thomas O'Malley played Robin Hood in O'Malley Hood. * Thomas O'Malley played Robert Phillip in Enchanted (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Bambi in Banjo (Bambi). * Thomas O'Malley played Hubie in The Pebble and the Aristocat. * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Tod in The Aristocat and the Superdog. * Thomas O'Malley played Tulio in The Road to El Dorado (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Flynn Rider in Tangled (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Kristoff in Frozen (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Manolo in The Book of Life (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Chanticleer in Aristocat-A-Doodle. * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Lewis/Cornelius Robinson in Meet the Robinson Aristocats. * Thomas O'Malley played Alex in Madagascar 1 (Duchess Style), Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (Duchess Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Duchess Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Aristocat. * Thomas O'Malley played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played John Rolfe in Duchhontas 2: Journey to a New World. * Thomas O'Malley played Oscar in Dog Tale (Shark Tale). * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Moses in The Aristocat Prince of Egypt. * Thomas O'Malley played Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Duchess. * Thomas O'Malley played Gru in Despicable Aristocat, Despicable Aristocat 2 and Despicable Aristocat 3. * Thomas O'Malley played Jaune-Tom in Gay Purr-ee (Duchess Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Bert in Duchess Poppins. * Thomas O'Malley played Charlie Schumaker in The Mask (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Puss in Boots in Bonkers (Shrek) and O'Malley in Boots. * Thomas O'Malley played Adult Tarzan in O'Malleyzan. * Thomas O'Malley played Rover Dangerfield in O'Malley Dangerfield. * Thomas O'Malley played Blu in Rio (Duchess Style) and Rio 2 (Duchess Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Milo in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Norm in O'Malley of the North. * Thomas O'Malley played Grey in Birds and Cats (Sheep and Wolves). * Thomas O'Malley played Branch in Ohanas (Trolls). * Thomas O'Malley played Juliet in Mammal Age 5: Collision Course. * Thomas O'Malley played Mayor Ned McDodd in Scooby Hears a Who!. * Thomas O'Malley played Dug in Up (Duchess Style). * Thomas O'Malley played Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania (Duchess Animal Style) and Hotel Transylvania 2 (Duchess Animal Style). * Thomas O'Malley Played Flash Sentry in My Little Animal: Equestria Girls. * Thomas O'Malley Played P.J. in The Danny Movie and The Extremely Danny Movie. * Thomas O'Malley played Tack in The Dog and the Aristocat. * Thomas O'Malley played Pips in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Duchess Animal Style) and FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Duchess Animal Style) * Thomas O'Malley played Shin Hayata/Ultraman in Ultrafeline/Ultracat (1966). * Thomas O'Malley played Prince Richard in The Legend of Duchess White. * Thomas O'Malley played * Thomas O'Malley played Portrayals: * In The Aristocats (Duchess Style) he is played by Dongwa Miao. * In The Aristomoons he is played by Darien Shields. Gallery: Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg Thomas O'Malley in House of Mouse.jpg Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Fathers Category:T